Candy Coated Drugs
by Minerva Teller of tales
Summary: One kiss for each month you've brought something interesting and worth keeping to my life. Ita/Naru
1. Chapter 1

Candy Coated drugs

Part I

Silencing Chocolate [theme-#23]

Itachi loved watching Naruto. Everything about the energetic blonde was interesting and amusing to him. Itachi would watch as Naruto would complain and scream at him for ignoring his protests. He would watch as the blonde thrashed about trying to break his bonds. Itachi also watched as the young nin's expressions changed from pouting to various degrees of anger. And as much as he wanted to listen to the screams of the younger nin which accompanied the amusing facial expressions, he decided against it since that would most likely rise the suspicion of the inn owners. He acknowledged Naruto with a cool smirk, red eyes taking in every lash of movement.

"You bastard! Let me out of here!" Naruto protested loudly until his eyes fell on Itachi. He briefly stopped yelling when he noticed the elder Uchiha's smirk. "What the hell are you smirking at?"

Itachi said nothing while approaching him. The dark cloak that he wore was tossed carelessly aside revealing a graceful build underneath. Naruto's eyes widened as Itachi took casual steps closer to him. A graceful hand came up around Naruto's neck.

"Let go!!"

Itachi allowed a brief hint of a smile to grace his lips before successfully shutting the blonde up with a powerful kiss. Naruto stiffened beneath him and he could feel the red heat of his blush. His lips were salty and pliable and bent to his will. A superior smirk glanced the Uchiha's face as he moved back to inspect his work. Naruto sat in shocked submission, his lips parted the slightest bit and cheeks as crimson as the sharingan. Before he could say anything Itachi kissed him again and he allowed it. The soft probing of his tongue encouraged him to open more to the kiss. Naruto sighed softly into it and evaluated the flavor that rolled over his tongue. The thick taste of dark chocolate wove into his senses followed by the slap of liquer that accompanied it. The flavor became more prominent with each new kiss and made him feel unnaturally warm.

Tastes like candy...

He pulled away briefly to question his captor. "What is it?"

Itachi said nothing and merely pulled Naruto into another kiss before abruptly moving away and back to his corner. He noticed a small morsel in his mouth and bit down only to have it filled with the addictive flavor that had coated Itachi's kisses. A soft mewl of enjoyment escaped him causing the missing nin to smirk. He watched as Naruto's eyes started to droop sleepily and another pleasure-filled sigh escaped his lips.

Perfect... 


	2. Sleeping Reality

30 kisses -the space between dream and reality

Candy coated drugs

Part II

Sleeping reality [theme #6- the space between dream and reality]

Naruto's vision was black. Nothingness seemed to stretch on for a really long distance. Soft noises swirled around him beckoning in an unseen direction. He slowly followed the soft lulls until he came to a wall of darkness. The sound he had been following seeped through the barrier and clearly became identifiable as breathing. Naruto ran his hand along the wall looking for an opening. The black melted away into the neutral tones of an inn room. Questioning eyes scanned the room. It felt familiar.

On a second inspection he noticed a soft white bed with a tall figure laying across it his back towards him. Naruto's eyes roved over the alabaster skin of the male's bare back following every line and curve down and then back up to the tail of ebon hair that stopped just between the man's shoulder blades.

"So pretty...."

Naruto stepped softly into the room eyes trained on the body gracefully sprawled on the bed. As he walked around the furniture to gaze at the man's face he was met with cool coal colored eyes. They seemed to beckon him closer. Naruto smiled softly and crawled into the bed as the young man raised his arm enough for him to slide under. Naruto gazed into the sleepy eyes of the young man and curled closer wrapping his arms around the figure.

Itachi started as small arms wound around him from behind. He tipped his head slightly and caught a glimpse of Naruto smiling into his back completely unaware. A soft smirk came to his lips as he watched the small ninja press closer. He removed the boy's arms from his body enough so that he could turn to face him. Naruto pouted slightly then resumed smiling when his arms fell back into the comfortable embrace about Itachi's body.

"Warm..." he mumbled into the other ninja's chest.

The corner of Itachi's mouth twitched. He pulled Naruto closer and brushed a kiss over his lips.

The dark haired man suddenly tilted Naruto's chin up and covered his lips in soft kisses each becoming more heated. He gasped and blushed at the action. The feeling was overwhelming. He clenched his eyes shut, and when he opened them again he was gazing into deep red ones.

"Gah?" He started backwards.

"Sleep well?"

The question and who it came from took a second to register. The finely chiseled features of Itachi's face finally came into focus and Naruto jumped up in a defensive position.

"What are you doing?! What did you do to me?!"

Itachi chuckled deeply, "You came to me, I only responded with appropriate action."

Naruto blushed, but remained quiet as not to make a big fool of himself since was infact dreaming a nice dream of the older Uchiha.

A/N: These are drabbles from the 30_kisses community on live journal. I wrote these quite a while back, but never got around to posting them. They are meant to be a short snippet of a longer story. I hope you enjoy them. EVen though I'm no longer active in the community, I do plan on finishing out the themes.

Also, if you happen to be one of my readers for Marked or Scrap, just know that I have nice Christmas present for you in updates on both in the next couple of weeks. SOrry guys, gotta finish finals first and then They will be posted. 


	3. Gardenia

30 kisses- Gardenia

Candy Coated Drugs

Part III

A familiar Aroma (Theme # 11- Gardenia)

It had been almost a week since Naruto had been taken prisoner by the Uchiha. He was miles away from Konoha, and missing the familiarity quite painfully. His normal loudness was interrupted by longs bouts of silence and staring out into the beyond. As much as Itachi liked the silence, it was somewhat unnerving to have the routinely obnoxoius boy so quiet. He sighed as he watched Naruto lay on his side on the floor using his jacket as a pillow. Finally he walked over, picked naruto up and carried the sleeping boy to the bed. He stirred and latched onto the pillow, but did not awaken. Itachi felt a tiny smile brush his lips at Naruto's cute antics.

When Naruto first awoke the next morning his senses were assaulted by the sweet fragrance of Gardenia. For a minute he thought he was back in Konoha inhaling the familiar scent of the Yamanaka flower shop. After his eyes adjusted he realized he was in the same small hotel room with the elder Uchiha. Immediately his defenses went up, until he noticed that Itachi was still asleep. His eyes drew over the sleeping form hunched over the small table in the room. Shiny ebon locks spilled freely over Itachi's shoulders. Naruto moved toward the table as if hypnotically drawn to the texture. As he got closer he realized that the sweet smell of flowers came from Itachi.

"So soft...." he murmured while idly touching the black strands.

Itachi's hand shot out and closed harshly around Naruto's wrist startling the boy from his trance. His eyes widened in panic as sharingan ones gazed cooly at him. The firm grip lessened as he was pulled closer. The blonde shut his eyes awaiting his impending doom for touching Itachi while he was asleep.

"Yours is much softer." Itachi's rich voice stated quietly

Itachi's fingers deftly stroked through Naruto's sungold locks every so often tugging lightly. He burried his nose in the soft nest of blonde and inhaled. Naruto blushed when he realized what Itachi was doing. Was he still asleep? It was then that Naruto realized his hand was free. His eyes fell to Itachi and examined his odd behavior. He decided that the unusual attraction to his hair indicated that Itachi was indeed still asleep.

"It smells sweet....and innocent....everything I can never be...."

Naruto started at the quiet admission. "Why is that?" he questioned out of extreme curiosity.

Itachi said nothing for the longest time. He just sat stroking Naruto's unruly spikes. "A family like the Uchiha allows no innocence..."

Naruto turned his head slightly trying to see Itachi's expression. The normally emotionless voice had sounded sad and almost broken. Blue met Crimson and for an eternity they just stared deep into each other's souls.

"Sweet Gardenia...pure, white Gardenia...."

Naruto was about to question what Itachi meant, but received no chance as his lips were taken almost desperately in a kiss. He jolted in surprise, but for now he supposed he could allow it. Cautiously he let his arms fall around Itachi's shoulders as he shyly returned the affection he was being showered with.

A/N: These are drabbles from the 30_kisses community on live journal. I wrote these quite a while back, but never got around to posting them. They are meant to be a short snippet of a longer story. I hope you enjoy them. EVen though I'm no longer active in the community, I do plan on finishing out the themes.

Also, if you happen to be one of my readers for Marked or Scrap, just know that I have nice Christmas present for you in updates on both in the next couple of weeks. SOrry guys, gotta finish finals first and then They will be posted. 


	4. Ruby Burn

30 kisses -Red

Candy Coated Drugs

Part IV

A Ruby Burn (30 kisses theme 19-red)

Naruto was not unaware of the feelings he seemed to have developed over the short period of time being with Itachi. There were things he had learned about the supposed murderer that he would've never thought possible. Things that made him almost endearing. He had recently found out a few of the things that the elder Uchiha liked: dango, white flowers, gazing at the constellations, koi ponds, and calligraphy; and didn't like: sake, dead grass, greedy people, and daikon radish. Of all the things Naruto had picked up on, perhaps the most important was that Itachi abhored the color red. It struck him as odd to know such a fact. Itachi hated the hue of blood, roses, and precious stones. He had said it was the color of greedy, stupid people lusting after material things.

Naruto watched from the bed as Itachi ran the comb through his hair. He was facing the mirror, but his eyes were shut tightly. His hand moved the comb methodically through his dark locks as if he did this ritually. Finally the curiosity inside Naruto spilled out like and rain cloud busting open.

"Why aren't ya looking at your reflection?"

"I hate my reflection. My eyes are the reminder of the avarice of my clan." Itachi turned to the blonde only then opening his eyes. "Red is the color of all things evil in this world....myself included."

"That's not true! Red isn't evil. Red is also the color of courage and...." Naruto's voice softened a bit, " courage and love..."

Itachi laughed, a soft but true laugh and one that Naruto had not believed him to have. His face almost seemed to glow. "You amuse me with your optimism." The blonde could tell the phrase was not meant in a condescending manner. " Tell me then, Naruto, what is love to you? What is it that makes it red?"

The small blonde sat stumped for a minute. Many thoughts rushed through his head, thoughts that all made sense but he could not find the words to say them. "It's like fire. Like it burns inside you spreading until it just boils over." He paused trying to justify his answer to himself, "Like fire that eats you up, how you feel and when you want some one. It's like that kind of red. The color of burning, but not bad...it's hard to explain." He finally gave up in annoyance and turned on his side to face the window.

Itachi was beside him suddenly. He started at the baritone murmur next to his ear. "Burning like how I desire you?" His tongue flicked out just barely skimming the fox-boy's ear. "Or is it burning like how your face feels when I kiss you?"

Naruto gulped and turned slowly to face the dark-haired man his blush creeping down his neck and over the tips of his ears. Ruby eyes were the last things he saw before he was kissed breathless. His lungs burned with an ache for air while the rest of his body was engulfed in fires of yearning.

A/N: These are drabbles from the 30_kisses community on live journal. I wrote these quite a while back, but never got around to posting them. They are meant to be a short snippet of a longer story. I hope you enjoy them. EVen though I'm no longer active in the community, I do plan on finishing out the themes.

Also, if you happen to be one of my readers for Marked or Scrap, just know that I have nice Christmas present for you in updates on both in the next couple of weeks. SOrry guys, gotta finish finals first and then They will be posted.


	5. Good Mood

30 kisses - theme#12 - In a good mood

Candy Coated Drugs

part V

A soft lull

When Naruto awoke, the gentle sound of soft breathing greeted him. He lifted his head quickly, startled by the rhythmic noise. After his eyes focused he lowered his defenses. As long as he had been with Itachi he still wasn't used to the sound of another person in the room with him when he awoke. His gaze slowly took in every bit of his captor's sleeping form. Itachi looked worn. He looked beautiful when he slept, but his mouth was set in a grim line, as if he was seeing hell in his dreams. Naruto reached out and traced a finger along one of the scars on Itachi's cheeks. He wondered how he had gotten such a fine cut. The Uchiha's hand shot out quickly closing around Naruto's wrist and stopping him from touching the fine lines. Deep onyx eyes gazed at him from beneath lowered lids.

"Don't..." Itachi whispered with a touch of heat in his voice.

Itachi's eyes closed again and he sighed wearily while dropping Naruto's wrist. His breathing evened out and he was back asleep, but something wasn't right. Naruto watched as the ebony-haired man's chest rose and fell with a shudder. He touched his forehead cautiously. The man's skin was cool to the touch. Realization dawned on him. Itachi was suffering from chakra deficiency. He wondered how long Itachi had been slowly draining his own chakra to keep from being detected. It was his chance to escape and warn Konoha, but one look at the lightly parted, full lips on his captor's face and the small traces of pain and he could not leave him. He sighed and walked from the small inn room.

"Dango, dango..." He muttered to himself as he trudged down the stairs to the small bar inside the inn.

When he asked if they had dango, the bar keeper merely shook his head saying that they only served drinks and sushi. Naruto was worried about going to far and incurring Itachi's anger should he awaken while he was gone, so he asked where the closest place was that sold it. As luck would have it, the weather was terrible, assaulting the village with heavy rain. Naruto looked outside, but for the moment decided that getting some sort of food to Itachi was important.

Itachi woke up to the sound of thunder and a pounding headache from over use of the sharingan. He sat up alarmed noticing that Naruto was not in the room. He guessed that Naruto knew what had happened and used it as his chance to escape. He'd only been asleep for a little while, so he bet he could catch Naruto. Though it didn't show, he was hurt and angry. He'd been gentle with the boy and let his guard down. He vowed not to let that happen again. Anger stirred in his eyes, but everything was still spinning. He stumbled to the door and was surprised to find a dripping wet Naruto standing there when it opened. Upon closer inspection he noticed the brown bag held protectively to the blonde's chest beneath his jacket.

"What are you up and dressed for?" Naruto questioned while pushing into the room. "Are we leaving?" He huffed and set the wet bag on the table. "Can we at least eat first?"

Itachi was surprised in the very least as he watched Naruto remove the contents of the bag. His eyes were drawn to Naruto's shaking hands as he placed dango and onigiri in the center of the small piece of furniture. Itachi grasped them quickly and put his mouth to the cold fingers. The fox boy blushed at the sudden movement. The feeling slowly started to come back into his fingers.

Slightly embarrassed Naruto pulled his hand away and pointed at the food. "I got you some dango since I know you like that and you need to eat to regain your chakra." He pouted pursing his lips out, "though I would've prefered ramen."

A soft smile crossed Itachi's face as he watched Naruto pout. He wondered how the boy had worked his way under the layers of stone around his heart. The last time he'd felt any emotion quite as what he felt now was when he was a child and spent his days training with Shisui. After that incident though, he had built up armor around his emotions so that he would never feel attachment to anyone.

Slowly he turned Naruto to face him. "Let me eat what you got for me and I'll get you some ramen." He whispered into his captive's ear.

Blue eyes widened and a blush crossed his cheeks. "You mean it?" He asked excitedly.

Itachi didn't answer, he merely kissed the blonde sweetly letting him know that he was feeling better already.

A/N: These are drabbles from the 30_kisses community on live journal. I wrote these quite a while back, but never got around to posting them. They are meant to be a short snippet of a longer story. I hope you enjoy them. EVen though I'm no longer active in the community, I do plan on finishing out the themes.

Also, if you happen to be one of my readers for Marked or Scrap, just know that I have nice Christmas present for you in updates on both in the next couple of weeks. SOrry guys, gotta finish finals first and then They will be posted. 


	6. Look

30 kisses theme #1- Look over here

Candy Coated Drugs

Part VI

Through his eyes

At the expense of feeling like a prepubescent girl on the verge of a crush, Itachi quashed any of the sudden desires to snatch and cuddle Naruto's hand while they were walking through the streets. He almost, but not quite, was loathed to admit that the young blonde had somehow gotten under his skin and into his heart. There was just something so captivating about his innocence. Naruto, as he had noticed, had become accustomed to walking close to him. It was as if they were a normal pair on a vacation of sorts. Everything caught the blonde's eye and he'd find interest in it. Itachi doubted that Naruto had been even allowed the chance to take a vacation. Itachi would've loved to let him inspect everything to quell his curiousity of the things he'd never experienced, but since he was out of comission for a day from chakra loss he knew the Konoha hunter nin would be that much closer. He settled for grabbing the blonde's arm and ushering him into an alleyway and pressing him close to the wall.

"We have persuers." Itachi frowned at the next thing he was about to do, but the words came out anyway, "You can chose to go if you'd like, but akatsuki will come back and get you again."

Naruto looked up at Itachi surprised that he was being given a choice. In all honesty he was enjoying his time with the Uchiha and was not ready to go back to being made fun of. He missed Konoha and Iruka-sensei, and the recent friends he'd made, but that didn't always alleviate the pain of loneliness.

"What does is matter? I'll be the one that gets punished."

When he bowed his head in submission Itachi hefted him up and bolted out of the alley. Wind whipped past Naruto's face as Itachi ran down the streets. He didn't stop until they were out of the village and in the adjoining forest.

"We can't stay in the towns anymore. We're leaving a trail."

Itachi finally let Naruto down and started a slower walking pace. He knew that they'd have to be quiet and not draw attention toward the forest to keep the hunter nin from following. He took soft careful steps avoiding stray branches dried leaves.

"Watch where you step. They may not have been through here, but I don't want to trigger any traps."

Naruto followed quickly and quietly making sure to be extra careful with his footing, which was never really something he thought of before. Every now and then Itachi would turn just to make sure that he was still following. Closer toward the lake the pair stopped briefly. Naruto looked up toward the sky as the sun was setting and noticed the beautiful view from his vantage point next to the water. Hues of warm pinks and fiery oranges blended with the cool reflective surface of the water. Itachi gazed at him as the golden tint of the dusk sky made Naruto's softly tan skin glow gold. Itachi drank in the sight of the boy worshipping the evening.

"Naa naa.. Itachi-san! Look at the sky! It looks like it's on fire!" His arms streched wide and his back arched slightly, Naruto looked as if he was going to embrace the sky. " I feel moved..." He whispered slightly.

Naruto's innocence, his fascination with the simple things in life, touched Itachi. He had never known one to have so much appreciation for the things in life that were not of material worth, nor of status. The power Naruto desired was to protect the village of people who hated him. Itachi could not understand how he could be so open-hearted. He watched as Naruto wandered out onto the lake using chakra control to run across the surface.

"Look look! The sun bows before me, the future Hokage of Konoha!"

He stood proud as then sun slowly completed it's daily cycle of dipping below the horizon before night fell. Once it set, his smile fell and he slumped down walking back to the shore. Itachi watched as the dejected boy walked back over to him. His hand fell onto Naruto's shoulder make him stop. His eyes narrowed as Naruto stared at the ground. His free hand cupped the blonde's chin and forced him to look up.

"Who cares what the world thinks when the sun worships you...."

He leaned down and kissed Naruto's forehead then in an uncharacteristic move he slid his hand down the shoulder he'd been holding and knelt bringing Naruto's wrist to his lips.

"....and the moon too...."

A/N: These are drabbles from the 30_kisses community on live journal. I wrote these quite a while back, but never got around to posting them. They are meant to be a short snippet of a longer story. I hope you enjoy them. EVen though I'm no longer active in the community, I do plan on finishing out the themes.

Also, if you happen to be one of my readers for Marked or Scrap, just know that I have nice Christmas present for you in updates on both in the next couple of weeks. SOrry guys, gotta finish finals first and then They will be posted. 


	7. Anh

30kisses18- "say ahh"

Candy Coated Drugs

Part VII

Entrancing

Itachi knew it was dangerous, but he indulged Naruto's fancy anyway. Naruto had never gone to a fall festival because of the hurt and loneliness he felt. He could not say no to Naruto though when shiny blue eyes met his in a pleading manner. Needless to say Itachi found himself in a small shop that specialized in women's Kimono and festival garb. Naruto had promised to meet him back at that very spot once he'd found proper clothing. Itachi frowned at the thought of being a woman, but it was safer since no one would be looking for a couple. Itachi's eyes fell on a beautiful red silk as he was playing his plan out in his head.

"That'd look wonderful on you dear." a soft voice came from his right. "My eyes may be old, but I know when a color looks good on someone."

"I hate red." He said in a quiet manner successfully concealing his masculinty to the elder woman. "I want...orange.."

She smiled at him, "Shame, that red would've done justice to your beauty. You know that orange is just a shade of red." She stated while sifting through her products.

"But he likes orange..." Itachi hadn't meant to say it, but it came out.

The old woman just smiled to herself and bustled about picking up items. She handed a parcel to Itachi and shoved him into a small dressing area. "See if that'll fit his fancy."

He unwrapped the package to find a beautiful kimono that was in a more modern style that fell around the shoulders. The color was an intense sunset orange and the sleeves and hem lines had pure white, dancing foxes. He smiled to himself and changed into the costume. When he emerged from behind the dressing screens the woman gasped at his beauty.

"Please let me style your hair and paint your make-up." She pleaded while adjusting the sleeves to show off more of his creamy skin.

He wasn't keen on people touching him, but he allowed her to anyway. Her attention to detail was astonishing, he had to admit. She had pulled his hair up into a high ponytail and then plaited it and twisted it into a bun and adorned with with beads and hair sticks. Her nimble, experienced hands weaved orange, blue, and silver beads into his bangs and ear tails and then followed with tiny white flowers. His lips were painted in a pale lavendar and his eyes shaded with shimmery dusk colors.

"Nee nee! Ita--" Naruto busted into the shop and stopped short while gazing at Itachi. "You're beautiful..." He stuttered while blushing and turning away.

The woman smiled as Itachi stood and turned to pay her. She shook her head and handed him a parcel with his clothing and shoes. Itachi briefly thought she reminded him oh how he thought his family was before he found out the truth of the clan. They bowed as they turned to leave. As enthralled as he could tell Naruto was with his appearance, his eyes couldn't help but linger on the boy. Naruto had chosen a black Kimono with vibrant vermillion flames licking at the sleeves. He had some way manage to tame his blonde spikes down and had a wooden fox mask resting against the side of his head. Naruto must have noticed how Itachi was looking at him so he turned and grinned.

"A~n? I look good?"

Itachi nodded and despite being quite taller he delicately rested his hand on Naruto's arm. Naruto blushed and looked down. When he looked back up, Itachi had bent his knees and was leaning slightly forward. He blushed even darker realizing that Itachi was going to play his date for the entire evening which meant any kisses he wanted from the taller boy, he'd have to initiate sighed in slight embarassment, but stood on his toes and kissed Itachi chastely on the lips before turning around quickly and holding his arm out again for his "date".

A/N: These are drabbles from the 30_kisses community on live journal. I wrote these quite a while back, but never got around to posting them. They are meant to be a short snippet of a longer story. I hope you enjoy them. EVen though I'm no longer active in the community, I do plan on finishing out the themes.

Also, if you happen to be one of my readers for Marked or Scrap, just know that I have nice Christmas present for you in updates on both in the next couple of weeks. SOrry guys, gotta finish finals first and then They will be posted. 


	8. Chains

30 kisses theme #13 Excessive Chain

Candy Coated Drugs

Part VIII The new routine

Naruto had become accustomed to his new lifestyle on the run. It was after all, the same routine. They'd run, settle for a few days if they were lucky, and then be on the run again. He wasn't surprised by much of anything anymore except for Itachi's behavior and actions sometimes. He had been surprised when Itachi took him for ramen, or the time that he'd dressed up as a woman just so they could go to the festival. He was no surprised to see Itachi sitting in the grass with a small smile on his face. If the world could see him now, they'd think he had the most peaceful soul ever. They wouldn't guess that he was the sole person behind the massive chain of killings that had essentially ended one of the most powerful clans in Konoha. Naruto smiled and watched for a minute.

"You're a tricky person Itachi." Naruto finally stated. "You looks so calm and kind, but behind all that is a killer."

Itachi turned and gazed up at Naruto from his position in the grass. " Every person wears two masks Naruto. Like you, you wear the mask of the idiotic jester when really you hurt inside. Your sensei, he's aloof and detached, but really he's afraid."

He turned back to face the sunset and smiled as he heard Naruto settle next to him in the grass. The blonde shivered a bit from the evening wind. Winter was starting to settle in. He was surprised he'd been traveling that long with the Uchiha. He was beginning to wonder if Itachi really was going back to the Akatsuki or if they'd keep running until some one found them.

"You know he's going to come looking for you." Naruto looked up in question to the blunt statement. "Sasuke, he denies everything you are to him, but it will eventually get to him. His incessant medling will make him want to follow you. I know him better than anyone. He'll come after you and conveniently kill me in the process saying it was necessary to get you back."

"Why do you say that?"

"The Uchiha is like a phoenix clan. It kills itself off with its own abilities but somehow manages to ressurect. It's fate that we are chained to and why I killed them."

"Why do people always have to die?! Why do they kill? It isn't right!" Naruto shouted while fisting the black cloak.

Itachi turned back to him. "Can you love a killer Naruto?"

The boy blushed and looked down then finally mumbled. "I think I already do...."

The ebony haired male leaned down and brushed a kiss over Naruto's sungold locks then pulled the cloak around the both of them. "Then maybe a killer can break the chains of his past."

A/N: These are drabbles from the 30_kisses community on live journal. I wrote these quite a while back, but never got around to posting them. They are meant to be a short snippet of a longer story. I hope you enjoy them. EVen though I'm no longer active in the community, I do plan on finishing out the themes.

Also, if you happen to be one of my readers for Marked or Scrap, just know that I have nice Christmas present for you in updates on both in the next couple of weeks. SOrry guys, gotta finish finals first and then They will be posted. 


	9. Mine

30kisses #26 -if only i could make you mine

candy coated kisses

part IX

Snowy Wishes

Naruto had noticed the change in the days. They became darker and colder. He had also noticed that they seemed to be traveling north as the days seemed incredibly short. He missed the sun that had been hidden behind the grey clouds. Itachi could see the sadness in Naruto. He had seen how the blonde would drag his feet and how his posture would droop. He guessed though that something more than the dreary weather was what had gotten the sunny boy down. A certain holiday that was well celebrated, but probably not for him.

"Naruto," Itachi said quietly, "We're going to stop in the next town. It looks like a snowstorm is coming in."

Naruto nodded while shivering at the wind. The Uchiha sighed and took his heavy cloak off and offered it to the boy. Naruto gazed up at Itachi watching him pass by without a shiver at the biting wind. He guessed that the Uchiha had been well trained to adapt to the changes of the outside. Especially since he'd become an s-class shinobi at a young age. Without a word he followed quickly behind hefting the cape up so that it would not drag through the mud.

They arrived in a small town just as the sun was drifting below the horizon. Despite the heavy cloak, Naruto shivered and moved closer to Itachi. They found an Inn that had a few vacant rooms in the centre of the village. Itachi smiled as Naruto rushed to the room and jumped onto the bed throwing the cover tightly around himself. The blonde's cuteness never failed to amuse him.

"Ill be back. I would like some tea and something warm to eat. You may stay and warm up if you so desire and I shall bring something for you."

Naruto sighed as Itachi left. He still couldn't puzzle out why Itachi acted the way he did. He was confident that he knew what his feelings for the Uchiha were, but a man such as him. It mystified him. Naruto decided that he wouldn't try to sort it out, but instead snuggled down into the warmth of the down blanket and dozed.

In his dreams all Naruto could see was Itachi. Shiny onyx hair, piercing red eyes, moonlit skin that was the same color as the fresh snow he stood upon. He turned and faced the blonde his lips quirked in a half smile.

"I wish that you were mine...."

Naruto awoke to the shifting of weight on the bed. He gazed tiredly up at Itachi. His eyes then focused on the small silver box clasped loosely in the Uchiha's hand. He pointed at it questioningly when it was offered to him.

"What is this for?"

"Yule. I know you never celebrated it."

Naruto took the small gift. He smiled softly while sliding the neat wrapping off. Inside was a long black box which contained a pair of new chopsticks. He examined them carefully then frowned. Both had a tiny steel blade within. They had to have been the most expensive thing Naruto had ever seen, yet alone received.

"I have nothing to give you in return for something this much money." Then he smiled to himself. "I know! I know we don't have a log to wish on, but whatever you wish for, I'll try to make it happen." He placed Itachi's hands on the wooden chopstick box, "What do you wish for?"

Itachi sighed then leaned foreward and kissed Naruto's forehead.

"I wish I could make you mine..."

A/N: These are drabbles from the 30_kisses community on live journal. I wrote these quite a while back, but never got around to posting them. They are meant to be a short snippet of a longer story. I hope you enjoy them. EVen though I'm no longer active in the community, I do plan on finishing out the themes.

Also, if you happen to be one of my readers for Marked or Scrap, just know that I have nice Christmas present for you in updates on both in the next couple of weeks. SOrry guys, gotta finish finals first and then They will be posted. 


	10. Ten

30 kisses theme #10- 10

Candy Coated Drugs

Part X

A Touch and Ten Months

It was only one look from the Uchiha that Naruto needed and he was already submitting to the seduction he knew was coming. Two hands traced along his jaw and pulled him into a series of kisses. He could feel Itachi's tongue pushing his lips apart gently to offer more of the same seduction. There was another touch now. The curling of strong fingers in his hair made him mewl. They parted for a brief moment only to grab a breath of air then quickly engaging in another kiss. Itachi's hand traced along the lines of the baggy clothing Naruto wore.

"Is this your wish?" Itachi whispered against Naruto's neck. "Is it your wish to lose everything? You can't go back once you do."

Naruto sighed and pulled Itachi closer in response. Itachi's hand slid between their bodies and began to slowly pull the zipper of his jacket down. The Uchiha's lips skimmed against his neck causing pinpricks of lust to filter into him. His breath quickened as the hand controlling him moved southward with those lips reciprocating the same action. Itachi's lips curled over a peaked nipple and teased it through the thin, black shirt. Naruto gasped and arched toward the sensation. He only had an inkling of what happened, what followed the pleasure he was now facing, but he knew that he wanted it.

Naruto sat up when Itachi started to pull his shirt up so that it would be easier to remove. A deep blush set in his cheeks as his skin was slowly exposed. Itachi smirked and continued his quest southward stopping briefly to tickle the blonde's navel with his tongue. Naruto gazed at Itachi noticing that his eyes were just cool grey and showing slight amusement. As Itachi tickled the seal Naruto could feel the low rumble of the fox beneath his skin and in the back of his mind. It increased his lust even more. Itachi gave a slight smile at Naruto's shivering and then finished divesting him of his clothing.

The blonde's eyes widened and he clamped his legs shut while blushing. Itachi's inquisitive eyes made him feel extremely embarrassed by his own nudity. His coal eyes held a smile at the naive action. He moved his attention to Naruto's feet and drew his finger across the arch. A squeak came from the blonde. He repeated the action gaining giggles and protests, but his ultimate goal was reached and Naruto uncrossed his legs. Itachi admired the smaller, tan body beneath him. The fox boy jolted as one of his legs was lifted and straightened.

"What are you doing?"

"10...."

He said nothing else and lowered his lips Naruto's foot and brushed a soft kiss there then worked his way up. One on his foot; the next on his ankle; the third, fourth, and fifth on his calf; the sixth on his knee; the seventh, eighth, and ninth on his inner thigh; and then the tenth on his hip. He repeated the treatment on the other leg and then moved back up to give Naruto a warm kiss.

"One kiss for each month you've brought something interesting and worth keeping to my life."

Itachi slowly removed his own clothing with a grace Naruto thought to be impossible for that kind of action. He gazed at the nude body before him admiring all the dips and curves in the muscle. For the first time he was seeing the flawlessness of the Uchiha's genius. His alabaster skin looked untouched by any person or weapon except for the small ANBU brand on his left arm. He sat up and leaned toward the former assasin running his hands across the smooth skin stretched over taught abdominal muscle. Itachi kneeled down in front of the now sitting Naruto and pulled him close.

"Why would you give up your dreams for a killer, a murderer of his own clan?" he whispered against Naruto's neck

"The hokage gives up his life for the people in his village, even those that have gone astray. He does everything possible to save them." his voice came out breathy on the last word as Itachi clamped down on an especially sensitive spot.

Naruto said nothing more as he was kissed again by Itachi. Everything Naruto did and said was sincere, different than anything Itachi had experienced. He understood that because of that purity, he desired the blonde more. His lips moved to the fox boy's neck again kissing gently over the tanned flesh. Gently he manuevered their bodies further onto the bed so he could comfortably continue his rapt attention to the blonde.

The sound of soft gasps and moans filled the small room. Itachi found himself more ferally awakened by the noise not able to remember the last time he'd been this close to another person. He felt heady at all the sensations. Naruto's hands fisting in his unbound hair, the taste of coppered skin, the purring quality of Naruto's voice as he asked for more, and the feel of sweat slicked flesh rubbing against his own. Itachi was intoxicated by everything Naruto.

Naruto's eyes opened questioningly as Itachi sat up. He was trembling from the sensuous kisses that the man had bestowed on his body. His body ached for more of something, something he didn't quite understand. The scent of Rose oil lightly entered his nose as the Uchiha came back into view. He leaned down and kissed Naruto's stomach while his hand drifted lower drizzling the oil lightly across the boy's skin with his finger tips. Naruto tensed at the touch of a finger on his most secret areas. He looked into Itachi's coal eyes with slight apprehension. The small quirk of the Uchiha's mouth reassured him and he calmed a bit. The touch was slow and gentle coaxing his body into a state of relaxation. More of the oil was dripped between his legs and then a finger entered him. The sensation was weird at first and not anything he'd expected. He tried to stay calm as the Itachi worked his body slowly and rhythmically. The feeling of a second finger became slightly more uncomfortable, but Naruto breathed deeply and tried to relax. The angle of the fingers changed just slightly within him and suddenly everything felt much better.

"Ita..." he panted.

His lips parted and Itachi took advantage and plundered them. Naruto widened his legs a bit to allow Itachi to come closer to his body. He sighed and gazed up trust apparent in the blue. Itachi smiled and kissed him more gently this time while removing his fingers. He curled his legs closer to his body as he felt Itachi shift his weight. His nervousness was quite visible as much as he tried to hide it. He felt more oil being spread onto his body and he tried to relax more. Itachi smirked and slid his hand around the blonde's erect member while sliding deftly into his body. He sqeaked and threw his head back at the two sensations. One was slightly painful and uncomfortable and the other was extremely pleasurable.

"Relax for me." Itachi whisked next to his ear.

The blonde breathed deeply now noticing that he could identify the scent of Itachi's shampoo while being this close. It was a soft, familiar aroma that sent his mind into a slight haze and loosened up all his muscles. Itachi stayed still sheathed within Naruto's body waiting for a sign it was ok to continue. His body felt strange being filled, but the discomfort slowly faded as he relaxed. When he sighed, the Uchiha took that as a cue to keep going. Teasingly he pulled back out and then slid back in at a slightly different angle than before. Naruto shuddered, his lips parting at the sudden shock of good sensations. The action was repeated again and again. Naruto lost count as his head clouded over in bliss. He curled his body close wrapping his arms and legs tightly around Itachi as he tried to ride out the rhythm of the Uchiha's thrusts.

The sounds of skin on skin and the moans that escaped Naruto's lips fueled a libido that Itachi himself was not even aware he had. His hips pistoned back and forth into the inviting heat of the blonde beneath him who was arching and squirming with each inward thrust. His moans reached a dizzing crescendo and was now a constant stream of erotic noise. Itachi knew that any moment the fox boy would fall over the edge of his empending climax. His hand worked quickly matching the speed his hips set. All in an instant Naruto let out a loud mewl of pleasure and his body tightened as he exploded into a powerful orgasm that racked his body. Itachi's nerves thundered as the heat tightened around him. Just a few more thrusts and he soon found himself in orgasmic euphoria.

He soon moved away after riding out the dimming waves of his orgasm. He gazed at the sweaty form panting in post coital bliss and a smile brushed his lips. Ten months ago he would've been on his way to Akatsuki with Naruto in tow. Ten months ago he was just on a mission to pass the time until Sasuke came after him. Ten months ago said blonde had worked his way under the barriers surrounding his heart and suddenly made his life enjoyable. He briefly wondered if that would last.

A/N: These are drabbles from the 30_kisses community on live journal. I wrote these quite a while back, but never got around to posting them. They are meant to be a short snippet of a longer story. I hope you enjoy them. EVen though I'm no longer active in the community, I do plan on finishing out the themes.

Also, if you happen to be one of my readers for Marked or Scrap, just know that I have nice Christmas present for you in updates on both in the next couple of weeks. SOrry guys, gotta finish finals first and then They will be posted. 


	11. Our Own World

30kisses- Theme#8- our own world

Candy Coated Drugs

Part XI

Philosophy of an Innocent

Itachi sat against the window sill watching the rain fall. His mind wondered to what choice he was going to have to make soon. Take Naruto home, or take him to Akatsuki. Neither choice looked too appealing to him. After all. He was starting to feel possesive of the blonde. He wanted to be a little selfish and keep Naruto all for himself. Not to be ridiculed by the stupid people in Konoha or abused for power by the Akatsuki. Itachi hadn't really had that feeling before, the need and want to be selfish. He figured that he somehow deserved to be a bit selfish now since his whole life things had been demanded of him. He was never Itachi, but the genius of the Uchiha clan. The power and greed that his whole family strived to have save one. He wanted to think though, that now, with Naruto he had some chance at redemption.

"Nee... Itachi-rin..." the addressed Uchiha turned to Naruto inquisitively at the suffix, "Whatcha thinking about?"

"The past... and the future, for once." He drew off and went back to staring into the grey.

Naruto smiled and joined Itachi at the window snuggling up into his side. "I'm thinking about my way." He grinned in the fox manner and continued, "If it was my place, I'd be hokage and be able to protect the village from harm. You wouldn't have killed your family and Sasuke would be my best friend and not be gone. Also I'd have a family of some sort and maybe someone to love." He paused to curl into Itachi more. "Maybe someone older that would help me get better. He'd have to be good-looking too...and kind." Naruto's smile softened. "Maybe someone like you would still be after me in my world. What about you? What would your world be like?"

Itachi contemplated the question. No one had ever asked him such a thing. No one had ever really considered what he'd wanted. He turned his attention from his contemplation of the rain to the still innocent blonde in his lap. Naruto had swiftly become what Itachi wanted. He never thought much of himself just that he existed and did what his abilities allowed. He was never led to believe otherwise. Importance was stressed on his skills and that he'd be worthless without them, but the fox-boy had some how thrown a kink into his thinking by showing consideration to him, even knowing his past. It was in a sense the first time anyone had shown real compassion to him.

"That's an idealistic world Naruto, but I'll humor you." He drew the blonde closer and kissed him. "In my world, there's only you."

A/N: These are drabbles from the 30_kisses community on live journal. I wrote these quite a while back, but never got around to posting them. They are meant to be a short snippet of a longer story. I hope you enjoy them. EVen though I'm no longer active in the community, I do plan on finishing out the themes.

Also, if you happen to be one of my readers for Marked or Scrap, just know that I have nice Christmas present for you in updates on both in the next couple of weeks. SOrry guys, gotta finish finals first and then They will be posted. 


	12. Lightning

30 kisses #3- jolt!

Candy Coated Drugs

Part XII

Where the lightning strikes

Despite his travels and being a ninja, Naruto was still slightly afraid of storms. This remained a prevalent fear even in his travels with Itachi. The Uchiha had noticed this as of late. The winter had started to fade into spring which in turn meant instead of snow they had to deal with heavy rains and storms. As of now the skies had turned to an ominous grey and low rumbles of thunder could be heard. He looked back and noticed Naruto tense everytime a light flash of lightning could be seen.

"Naruto, we're going to stop as soon as we find shelter. It looks like we're walking right into a storm. It'd be best if we wait for it to pass."

Naruto nodded and shivered at the severe look of the clouds. " I hope we find a place soon. I don't want to be caught in the rain." He mumbled while curling his arms about his body.

Itachi found it interesting that despite seeing and experiencing things worse than a spring storm, Naruto was still frightened. He smirked a bit and filed that morsel of information away for possible later use. "If I remember correctly, there's a hot spring close by. We could hold up in there until the storm passes."

Just as Itachi had said up the road was a small bath house and inn. He watched Naruto let out a sigh of relief and followed him inside. Itachi had wished that the impending storm wasn't happening because he would have liked to sit in the hot springs for a bit to relax his muscles. It seemed that his young lover unknowingly shared his sentiments as he watched him rotate his shoulders to relieve the built up tension.

Itachi asked for a room for the night figuring the storm would probably last a while. A sudden clap of extremely loud thunder caused Naruto to jolt and jump into Itachi. The Uchiha smirked, but allowed the blonde to clasp to his cloak tightly. Naruto did not relinquish his hold as they entered the room. Itachi smirked.

"Of all the horrific things you've experienced that you show no fear to you are afraid of something that can't hurt you." He whispered in a slightly mocking tone.

Naruto pouted, "I never had anyone to get rid of that fear. You'd be afraid of it if your entire childhood was traumatized by one experience." He sighed and let go. "Maybe not, you're not afraid of anything, but when I was really young, lightning struck the house of the family I was with and they left me to die in the burning building." He jolted again as he saw a bright streak through the window. "I wish I was more like you. Fearless...."

Itachi knelt down and wrapped his arms around the blonde's body. "I have a few fears...but I think you can help me get over them..." He murmured next to Naruto's ear before kissing his sun-gold locks. "Just as I can take your fears from you..."

As his lips were kissed, Naruto soon forgot about the severity of the weather and all fears tied to it.

A/N: These are drabbles from the 30_kisses community on live journal. I wrote these quite a while back, but never got around to posting them. They are meant to be a short snippet of a longer story. I hope you enjoy them. EVen though I'm no longer active in the community, I do plan on finishing out the themes.

Also, if you happen to be one of my readers for Marked or Scrap, just know that I have nice Christmas present for you in updates on both in the next couple of weeks. SOrry guys, gotta finish finals first and then They will be posted. 


	13. Goodnight

30kisses theme#24- Goodnight

Candy Coated Drugs

Part XIII

And thus he dreams

Itachi was used to dreamless nights as he never slept deeply. It was a defense mechanism he guessed so he never questioned why he never dreamed. And if he did dream he never remembered, but since he had a razor sharp memory he just figured he never dreamed. There were nights now of late though, nights where he spent dreaming about the future and things that in the back of his mind scared him. In his visions he saw Naruto, it was always Naruto, but not Naruto the boy. It was Naruto the man, a great man. He wondered at first why dreams of Naruto's greatness gave him such an unsettling feeling. But then as the occurred more and more he realized it was because he was stifling a goal that Naruto put his whole life into. He had forced Naruto into a life on the run and that was unforgivable in his own eyes.

That night Itachi lay awake staring down at the teenage boy beside him. The energetic boy that shared his bed each night and loved him despite knowing his past. Itachi felt sad for the first time since he was a child. Itachi had Naruto for nearly a year on the run. He sighed as he ran a hand over the boy's bare arm. He was going to have to take him home and let him live out his dreams.

Naruto turned over at the small touch and blinked his eyes open. "Why are you awake Ita..?" His phrase was cut off by a yawn. He stretched a little then wrapped his arms around Itachi's bare torso. "You need to sleep too you know. Can't always be thinking and looking out for things."

Itachi leaned down and brushed a kiss over Naruto's sungold tresses. "Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep and rest for tomorrow. I'm sure sleep will come to me soon."

Naruto nodded and settled back down curling close to Itachi. Itachi sighed quietly and watched the boy slip back into his dream world. He ventured on thoughts of the past. If he had never been sent out to capture the fox demon then this predicament would have never happened. He didn't want to say he regretted the sudden decision, but it definitely had some effects that he did not expect and was not happy with now. The fox-boy had some how made him recall all those emotions he had long lost as a child. How ironic that a demon would make him feel love, or at least what he thought love felt like. He had wondered how his plan had backfired on him and now he was the one being seduced, falling prey to the innocence of Naruto's complete being. Itachi did have to smile at that thought before he too settled down to sleep.

"Good night kit." He whisped against Naruto's ear before kissing it. With that action he drifted into a world where only Naruto existed.

A/N: These are drabbles from the 30_kisses community on live journal. I wrote these quite a while back, but never got around to posting them. They are meant to be a short snippet of a longer story. I hope you enjoy them. EVen though I'm no longer active in the community, I do plan on finishing out the themes.

Also, if you happen to be one of my readers for Marked or Scrap, just know that I have nice Christmas present for you in updates on both in the next couple of weeks. SOrry guys, gotta finish finals first and then They will be posted. 


	14. The waves

30_kisses Theme#29: The Sound of Waves

Candy Coated Drugs

Part XIV

An Undeniable sound

Naruto was certain he had heard this sound before. Not just the sound of rushing water or of the ocean crashing against the cliffs, but this distinct rhythm of waves. He recognized it most definitely. "nee...Itachi-rin...why are we in the wave country? Isn't that dangerous for you?"

"I thought you'd like to pay respects to your friend." Itachi murmured without turning to look.

"How did you know about Haku?" Naruto stopped and questioned suspiciously.

"Naruto, you do remember that I am from akatsuki. We knew about you long before anyone else did. I have been watching you and gaging your growth since a slaughtered my clan. This was the first eruption of your true power, so naturally I'd know the details."

Naruto sighed and followed as Itachi started to walk again. He had forgotten in his time with him, that at one point he was just wanted as a tool. Naruto lowered his head briefly thinking that perhaps his current state of affairs with Itachi was a clever trick to catch him off guard.

"You know better than to have that look on your face. If I was going to do something I would have already done it. I don't believe in underhanding someone."

Itachi turned back and looked at the sulking boy. Naruto looked up pathetically at him through messy bangs. Itachi smirked at the puppy-like expression and bent over so he was eye to eye with the blonde. Naruto turned his eyes the the left to avoid the crimson of the Uchiha.

"I was hoping I would not have to explain myself and that you'd understand things for yourself. I do not say things that are fleeting and meaningless. Do you grasp the seriousness of such a statement?"

Naruto nodded slowly and turned his eyes back toward Itachi. It seemed he could feel the heat of Itachi's eyes. He blushed slightly and moved to back away, but arms had already encircled his body. He stopped and listened for a moment. Itachi's soft breaths relaxed him, the were as constant and rhymic as the waves. He sighed and allowed the Uchiha to kiss him and make him forget everything he was thinking.

A/N: These are drabbles from the 30_kisses community on live journal. I wrote these quite a while back, but never got around to posting them. They are meant to be a short snippet of a longer story. I hope you enjoy them. EVen though I'm no longer active in the community, I do plan on finishing out the themes.

Also, if you happen to be one of my readers for Marked or Scrap, just know that I have nice Christmas present for you in updates on both in the next couple of weeks. SOrry guys, gotta finish finals first and then They will be posted. 


	15. Eruption

30_kisses theme # 27 Overflow

Candy coated drugs

Part XV

Eruption

Ever since Naruto had learned of how long Itachi had been watching him he'd become much more aware of himself. He became more confident that the feelings the Uchiha harbored were indeed real. He couldn't remember what it was like to be in Konoha, being hated because Itachi had whisked him off to a place where people didn't even know of the Kyuubi. Naruto noticed though, that as he went into his mid teens, that Kyuubi had begun to unsettle beneath the seal. He could feel the movements and hear the thoughts of the fox. Sometimes the thoughts were hatred harbored at Konoha, some were mumbles of hunger and boredom, and yet others were soft murmurings of lost memories and freedom. Naruto sometimes couldn't help but feel sympathy for the demon. He guessed it was that perhaps he knew the feel of hateful stares and assumed the demon got a lot of those.

Itachi had noticed the odd changes in Naruto's behavior. He noticed that as Naruto grew and learned more information, that he had begun to prod at the demon sleeping within him. The times when the blonde went silent, Itachi knew he was speaking with the fox, or at least making an attempt. He supposed it was Naruto's way of learning about himself. The silences though had become far more frequent since their visit to mist. Itachi sometimes wondered what the fox told him.

Naruto was in one of those rare contemplative moments. Itachi watched him from the corner of his eye. The air seemed especially tense this time. He turned when he noticed that Naruto had stopped walking. Soft sniffles could be heard from him.

Itachi couldn't understand the concept of tears. It had been lost on him so many years ago, so he asked, "Tears? What for?"

Naruto sniffled and responded in a small voice, "Why did everyone hate him so? He was defending his pride as I would. Just because he's a fox doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings."

Itachi frowned thoughtfully and watched as the teen overflowed with tears and sadness. The air suddenly felt hot from such a show of emotion, and Itachi knew it was not just Naruto's sadness, but the fox's sorrow as well. He was overcome with the feeling of immense chakra. Itachi frowned and knelt in front of the boy placing gentle hands on his shoulders. He was warm from the chakra outflow.

"Naruto, having even one person that cares can make things not as lonely."

Naruto stopped shaking. His eyes flickered between blue and red as he gazed sadly at the Uchiha.

"Really?"

"If the fox knows you care, that's all that matters. Just like you have those that care about you,"

"Itachi-rin, will you kiss me?"

"No..." Naruto looked crest fallen at the blunt response, but Itachi continued. "I will only kiss you, Naruto. It's not the fox that has me taken."

Naruto slumped a bit, but the heat left his body and the immense waves of chakra stopped. Itachi moved his hand up to the side of Naruto's face and cupped his cheek waiting for a moment as if assuring himself the fox had gone back into it's cage. Blue eyes peered up at him submissively, and he smirked. There was his Naruto. He brushed a kiss to his forehead.

"Naruto, don't ask me to kiss you again when you have the fox on the loose. I only want you, never forget that."

Naruto smiled widely and nodded. He was truly happy.

A/N: These are drabbles from the 30_kisses community on live journal. I wrote these quite a while back, but never got around to posting them. They are meant to be a short snippet of a longer story. I hope you enjoy them. EVen though I'm no longer active in the community, I do plan on finishing out the themes.

Also, if you happen to be one of my readers for Marked or Scrap, just know that I have nice Christmas present for you in updates on both in the next couple of weeks. SOrry guys, gotta finish finals first and then They will be posted. 


End file.
